DC Gothic - Dark Angel - Assault on Arkham
by gothicjedi666
Summary: My version of Assault on Arkham. Gothic, now know as Dark Angel becomes a leader once more as Amanda Waller calls together the Suicide Squad. If you haven't read my other DC story or seen Assualt on Arkham then none of this will make any sense.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes:

This is the DC Gothic version of Assault on Arkham. Part 1 follows the plot for the most part but there will be some minor differences along the way. Mostly because Deadshot died years ago and that's put Gothic in charge because he the world's best assassin by merit of killing both Slade Wilson (well sort of) and Floyd Lawson.

The really important part is the second part. This is Gothic's last mission for Waller, after this he goes on to become a crime lord which will be loads of fun. He does this mostly because of what happens here. He gets sick of being by himself and starts to make himself a new harem, so he can have a team again.

It isn't hard to guess whose ends up being the chick in charge of this harem, because she we know who in the Suicide Squad already has the hots for him.

He's still married to Raven at this point but they are separated officially, but she will be in the story. They don't ever divorce, but they have been on different sides since Ace's death which makes it hard to have a normal marriage. Not that either of them are normal in any way.

The Cast

The Wall/ Amanda Waller

Dark Angel / Gothic al Ghul

Batman / Bruce Wayne

Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel

Riddler / Edward Nygma

Joker

Captain Boomerang / George Harkness

Black Spider / Eric Needham

King Shark

Killer Frost / Louise Lincoln

KGBeast / Anatoly Knyazev

Penguin/ Oswald Cobblepot

Alfred Pennyworth

The Scarecrow / Jonathan Crane

Doctor Fate / Kent Nelson

Poison Ivy/ Pamela Isley

Raven al Ghul

Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore

**DC Gothic – Dark Angel**

**Riddler's Hideout – Gotham City - 2009**

The only light in the room came from the monitor. Only what the glow of the screen showed could be seen, everything else was bathed in darkness.

"Riddle me this:When is a door, not a door?"

When the woman on the other end of the two way video chat didn't answer the Riddler began to speak again.

"It feels like drowning, doesn't it? When the answer is at the edge of your cortex, but you can't seem to grasp it".

"You're trying my patience".

Clearly Amanda Waller was not amused.

"The answer is...when it's Ajar!" said the riddle loving villain.

Clearly he didn't care that Amanda wasn't amused.

"Here is an easy one: What runs around a city, but never moves?

Again the former head of Cadmus didn't even try to answer. However she was no fool, she did know the answers she just didn't feel the need to play this silly game.

"No?" questioned the man in green "Then I'll tell you, the answer is: A Wall!"

Given that the woman he was talking to was often called 'The Wall' it was also clear that the Edward had carefully chosen that riddle.

"What do you want, Nigma?" asked 'The Wall'

Often trying to get a straight answer from the Riddler was a pointless endeavour. Today was no exception.

"I'm in charge so I'll ask the questions" replied the super crook "Try to keep up, wont you".

Waller was just trying to keep the villainous man talking, so she said nothing as the criminal kept yammering on.

"Riddle me this. What belongs to you, but others use it more than you do?"

"Your name" the bureaucrat answered quickly.

"Huh!" said the man in green "You've heard that one before!"

Waller smirked before saying.

"No, I have Google, like the rest of the world".

There had been no time for to look up, so she must of know that she had simply been trying to annoy the insane man.

"Why do you talk to me like this, Waller?" inquired the super villain

'The Wall' smirked again.

"Simple, I needed to keep you babbling long enough to pinpoint your exact position".

"My... what?" said a surprised Riddler before recovering enough to ask. "You sent _him_ after me, didn't you?"

There was no need for either of them to clarify who this '_him' _was,

"No" replied Waller "lucky for you. He's busy elsewhere, but I have others to take care of trash like you for me"

That was when one of the walls exploded and smoke grenades were deployed.

"Hands in the air!" called the leader of the special ops team "where we can see them!

"Take him out!" ordered Amanda Waller "and make it hurt!

"Will do" replied the solider in charge of the squad.

That was the leader of the team pushed Enigma face first into the one of the control consoles.

"Riddle me this. Why didn't I quit when I was ahead?" moaned Edward.

Then the lights went out and the screens all went dead. Waller was cut off from her minions or at least she had lost visual contact.

"What is it? Report!"

If they could hear, they didn't answer. A second later she understood why.

"The Riddler is mine!" declared The Batman.

"Switch to night vision!" she heard someone call out before another solider said "Secure the perimeter!"

"Holy crap! It's Batman!" was the last thing a member of her goons got to say before the fight began.

All she heard for a while was gun fire, grunts of pain, cries of agony and then.

"I know you helped him, Nigma. Tell me where it is!".

Waller cursed under her breath and then closed the still open channel before pressing down the intercom button.

"I'm invoking priority level, ultraviolet. Get me Dark Angel and then assemble Task Force X. We have another suicide mission".

(Line Break)

**Warehouse - Freedom City - 2009**

Slowly the black clad man dropped down from the skylight and landed softly upon the walkway. Below him were five crime bosses, each a major supplier of narcotics, they sat round a table along with a sixth person who was very unlike the others.

"Mr. Crane" one of the overdressed crime lords was saying "well we do appreciate your prompt delivers. Your produce is causing a lot of unfortunate deaths".

"We don't need this sort of attention" added another crime boss "after what happened to that senator's daughter...".

"Please call me Scarecrow" insisted Jonathan Crane "and as for your problem well I'm not responsible for the foolishness of others. Little girls should know better than to inhale strange gases".

"She was sixteen" reminded one of the powerful crooks "she died publicly and worse her father is very well connected. The Justice League could came after us, or worse we might get a visit from Shadow Knight".

The watching figure smirked upon hearing that. He was glad that his short career as a Punisher style anti-hero had been so successful. He'd not put on that mask since he'd met his current employer and yet the bad people still feared him.

"No one has seen Shadow Knight for over a year now" Scarecrow pointed out "if I were you I'd been more worried about the government. This war on drugs has driven so many of you out of business".

The observer knew this to be true, as he had put many a dealer out of business in the most permanent way possible.

"Your tainted products are not helping the situation" said the only woman in the room "the Black Mask is not pleased".

The assassin eyed the woman. She was an 'employee' of the Black Mask, and she typing something into a hand held computer even as she spoke. He wanted that tablet the information held within it could led him to his next target.

"Dark Angel, report" came a voice over a comm device embedded in the killer's right ear.

"Not now" the agent muttered.

"Report in Dark Angel" said the voice "Miss Waller wants to see you".

"Give me thirty seconds" whispered the assassin.

"You have it" said the voice.

The government killer was about to leap into action when one of the bodyguards shouted something out.

"There's someone up there!"

The bodyguards opened fire but they hit nothing but the roof as Dark Angel was already on the move. The government agent jumped and wings made of shadows and magic appeared. They slowed down his fall enough that the table he landed on didn't break.

Then came the fear gas. Scarecrow let some of it loose and it filled the warehouse. If the assassin was bothered by the toxin he made no sign of it, however nearly everyone else started to panic. And that above all else is what got them all killed.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Bullets fired from a futuristic pistol ended the lives of five crime bosses and one super villain. Their bullets, the ones that weren't be fired at things that didn't exist, only bounced off the armour the assassin was wearing.

The bodyguards ran for their lives, not willing to face the fears that they saw all around them. The assassin could have killed a few of them, but he didn't bother.

This only left the woman. She stood stock still clasping the small portable computer to her chest. Given that she was most likely seeing him as something that shouldn't have existed outside of her worst nightmares it was a testament to her character that she wasn't curled up into a ball while weeping like a little child.

"Put that thing down, and then run for your life" ordered Dark Angel.

The minion of the Black Mask did as she was told, she placed the small computer on the table and then she ran as if the hounds of hell themselves were chasing her. Perhaps that was even what she thought was happening.

"Times up, agent" said Dark Angel's controller.

"I didn't even that long" snorted the hero once known as Gothic "next time give me a challenge".

There was no reply so Dark Angel got down to business.

"Scarecrow is dead, as are the other targets" he reported "now what does 'The Wall' want from me this time".

The answer was two words, that was all that was needed.

"Suicide Squad"

"Well I was looking for a challenge" said the immortal with a sigh.

(Line Break)

**Task Force X Headquarters – Location Classified - 2009**

"I got the hangover, but I don't recall the party"

"Oh crap! Not this again!"

"It's like a bloody recurring nightmare".

"Who the hell are you people?".

Those were just some of the comments that Dark Angel and Waller listened to as they walked towards the holding cell that contained the latest incarnation of the Suicide Squad.

"Will Quinn be a problem?" inquired Waller "I know you two have had a few encounters over the years".

"She likes me, so we should be fine" answered the immortal "if I pay her enough attention to her, that should reduce the chance of her turning on us. Should we have to deal with The Joker".

Quinn's knowledge of the Asylum made her necessary for the mission, but she was very unpredictable when compared to the other members of the team.

"Just remember that the Riddler is the real target" reminded Waller "if everything goes well The Joker won't be an issue at all".

There was then a short pause before Waller spoke again.

"I'll need to kill one of them to make an example to the others" reasoned Amanda "It will either be the Russian or the Shark".

"My money is on the Russian" said the immortal in a way that seemed very sure.

"I'll bet you a weekend off that's its the Shark" Waller said after thinking it over "it's an animal that needs to put down. If I win you owe me dinner".

"Fair enough" replied the immortal "I'll be sure to enjoy the time off".

They stopped outside the door, but Waller had more to say before she opened the door.

"Are you sure you want to be gassed with the rest of them, Angel?" asked The Wall.

"Yes" replied the squad's leader "they will need to see me as one of them if I'm going to led them, so it's better if it looks like I'm just as expendable. I'll reinforce that by acting like I don't like you much".

Which he didn't really, but normally he tried to get along with his boss for the sake of the work.

"And please don't call me 'Angel'. I already fight monsters while wearing all black. Next I'll start brooding between evenings spent stalking a sixteen year old super heroine, and I really am over the whole having a super powered teenage girlfriend thing".

Waller had no clue what her top agent was on about, aside from the last line, so he said.

"Do you ever watch television?"

Rather than answer the head of Task Force X simply opened the door and addressed the convicts.

"Stop!" she ordered when she saw one of the potential members trying to break out of the cell "Sit down!"

She'd already lost the bet she realised, as the Russian was the last to sit.

"I'm Amanda Waller. I'm here to indoctrinate you convicts into our special forces"

"Pass" said Killer Frost

"I kill to keep degenerates off the streets. I won't work alongside them" protested Black Spider.

"Fresh air and time off my sentence" said Captain Boomerang "Feel free to keep calling me up, love"

Waller ignored the comments and explained further what was going on.

"Task Force X is an off-the-books government strike team, made up of convicts with no hope for release, serving as expendable agents, for impossible missions. Succeed, and I'll shave time off your sentences".

"If we don't?" one of the crooks asked.

"You'll be dead" answered Waller "Any other stupid questions?"

There were in fact more queries.

"Yeah, what's in my neck? A tracker?" Killer Frost inquired.

"Yes, and a powerful nanotech explosive" informed Waller "Run away, get yourself captured, disobey an order, hell, give me a right answer too slowly, and I'll blow your head clean off!"

"You're lying" said the communist themed super villain "You would not take all of this trouble, just to kill us"

Neither Waller or Dark Angel said anything. They just stepped aside and allowed the massive man to leave.

He'd made it a grand total of three steps out of the room before his head exploded.

"Anyone else?" asked Waller, when no one said anything she added "I didn't think so".

"Told you so" whispered Dark Angel quietly, as he brushed some fragments of the Russain's skull off his jet black armour

"So what's the caper this time" inquired Captain Boomerang.

"We're going to break into Arkham Asylum" answered Gothic.

All the convicts other than Quinn made some sort of negative comment.

"I know that voice" she said before something clicked in her head "Boy Toy!"

Everyone was naturally confused so Dark Angel took of the mask he wore these days to show a face most of the convicts recognised.

"Gothic!" "Shadow Knight" "The Immortal".

Had they been standing everyone but Black Spider would of taken a step backwards. Only Spider didn't fear the former Shadow Knight, and that was only because they had worked along similar lines.

Harley, being the odd ball that she was, actually ran forwards and hugged the government funded assassin.

"Wow! You grew up" she remarked "Boy Toy's become a real man".

That was when she started to rub one of her hands down the agent's chest before attempting to grab something.

"Still a big boy were it counts" she said with a smirk.

Dark Angel had aged since their last encounter, but that was only him reaching his physical peak, rather than true aging.

"Glad you still think of me that way, Sexy" replied the assassin/government agent as he moved Quinn's hand to a safer place "but why don't we leave that for later".

"What's the plan?" asked Boomerang as he really didn't want to sit here and watch Quinn feel up the immortal.

Amanda Waller seemed to agree as she got on with things.

"A week ago, while in my employ, a low life calling himself The Riddler managed to gain access to my computer systems".

With that a flat hologram was projected into the room so that everyone could see a copy of the stolen information.

"He downloaded a file containing the identities and histories of every current, past and potential member of the suicide squad".

"Including ours" added Dark Angel.

"He's threatening to release it all onto the Internet" Waller continued  
>You're going to get it back. Riddler's got one copy, and it's on a thumb drive in his cane, which is locked away in the Arkham property room"<p>

"In the intensive treatment building, right under the solitary confinement cells" remarked Quinn as she remained latched onto the immortal.

Dark Angel found it odd that no one seemed to wonder why Amanda Waller didn't just have the Riddler's possessions confiscated. He knew the real reason but still no one else seemed to have figured that out.

"So we get someone inside" reasoned the Black Spider.

"Is it me? Can it be me? I call dibs!" called out the perky blonde

"She's a wild card" pointed out the Black Spider, who was thinking like a professional assassin.

"Harley Quinn, has an encyclopedic knowledge of Arkham's layout and its logistics" Waller said, explaining her reasoning.

"Hold on, is she gonna be okay that close to Joker?" inquired a worried Captain Boomerang.

"I'm fine, we're done. He's a jerk! I'm moving on" insisted Quinn.

"Yeah, we can see that" said Killer Frost snidely.

Knowing that timing was important. Waller kept the information coming.

"You'll be snuck into Gotham in the dead of night. Once there you'll rendezvous with a power broker who will set you up for the break in".

More information was brought up using the hologram projector.

"This is as off-the-grid as it gets. So let's keep the body count to a minimum. I don't want this getting on the news".

"What about B-man?" asked the red and black wearing Quinn

"He has his hands full on another case" Waller answered "In fact, we work it right, we might be able to take advantage of him. But that will be up to Dark Angel as he will be in command of the operation while I act as overseer".

That was when the immortal stepped forward and somehow managed to look like the man in charge even while Quinn seemed to be trying to nuzzle his chest.

"I've worked with a lot of teams over the years" said Dark Angel "and I never like to lose anyone, so believe me when I say that if you follow orders and work together then you will get through this alive. We follow the plan we get the hard drive and we get the hell out of there. Then you're bombs will be defused and we can all back to whatever it was we were doing before today".

While he was making his speech Waller left the room, and before anyone could react she gave an order over the inter comm.

"Gas them!

(Line Break)

**Airplane - Above Gotham - 2009**

"Well I didn't see that coming" remarked the immortal as he woke up.

For years now Dark Angel had been immune to most sedatives but that mixture of gases had contained things he had no defence for. Still given the massive exposer he was most likely totally resistant to it now, and he couldn't complain too much as he had planned to act as if he was being knocked out along with the rest of the team.

"You and me both, big boy" agreed Quinn before restarting the flirting  
>Maybe, when we get into Gotham, I can show you some the local sights. I know some really <em>tight<em> places".

"Maybe, if we have time" replied Dark Angel "but we do need keep focused on the..."

"Hey Harley" interrupted the Australian "if you're giving it away for free maybe I could get a sample".

Clearly she wasn't interested.

"Eh! You wish! Why don't you go practice playing your didgeridoo with the shark guy"

"Try it, and it'll be the last thing you ever put in your mouth?" threatened King Shark.

Killer Frost laughed and gave the man-eating freak a flirtatious look.

For a moment Dark Angel felt nostalgic. He'd hadn't realised until now how good it could feel to work as a part of a team. He even enjoyed being the leader.

"No one wants you Boomerang Man" insulted Harley

"Yeah well we'll see if your still singing that tune once I'm through with your new boyfriend" the Captain threatened.

"Stop fighting children" Dark Angel ordered firmly.

"Listen to the man" instructed Black Spider who now had a knife to Boomerang's neck after somehow escaping his shackles "I want to get out of this alive so keep your mouth shut and follow orders. If you don't I bleed you and leave your body where no one will ever find".

Gothic was able to turn his head enough to make eye contact with Spider, and unspoken mutual respect passed between the two assassins.

"Oh, ninjas are so awesome!" said an impressed Quinn.

That was when the lights all changed an and alarm went off.

"Please check that all restraints are secure and in place" said Dark Angel as the plane got ready to eject them "and remember to keep your head, hands, arms, legs, and feet inside the vehicle at all times.

"Does that mean were there?" asked Quinn before the they all got dumped out of the plane.

(Line Break)

**Back Streets – Gotham - 2009**

"Good one! Good shark!" praised Killer Frost as she rested in the arms of King Shark.

"Oh, Christ that hurt" complained the immortal as he picked himself off the pavement.

Normally he would of used his magic wings, but that required a little focus and not having failed parachute wrapped around him. Also bouncing off that lightening rod hadn't helped.

"Crikey. How the hell did you survive?" asked Captain Boomerang "you can't be walking around after a fall like that you should be dead".

"There's a reason I'm sometimes called 'The Immortal'" reminded Dark Angel "I can't die, so think about that before deciding to betray me".

Everyone did just that for a moment or two

"Where's, Sexy?" inquired Gothic, as he felt his injuries heal.

"Don't worry! I'm fine. I fell on my head" Quinn assured everyone.

"Good, no risk of real injury there" the immortal remarked.

"Great! Now, how do we get to the rendezvous unseen?" questioned Boomerang.

(Line Break)

**The Sewers – Gotham – 2009 **

The group was making good time. Black Spider was scouting ahead while King Shark carried Killer Frost and Dark Angel was giving Harley Quinn a piggy back. Which involved her holding on very tightly and sometimes saying 'giddy up'.

Somehow the team's leader had prepared for this trip. Everyone was sucking on extra strong mints to help deal with the smell and those who could had stuffed scented tissue paper up their noses.

"This is flipping bonkers!" complained the man from down under "Sloshing through the sewage so a guy dressed like a bat won't spot us"

"Hey if you want to take the Bat on solo be my guest" offered Gothic "it would get you into Arkham ahead of the rest of us. Assuming of course that you don't end up in intensive care after the beating he'll give you".

"Oh seconds thoughts. Never mind. We're practically there" said Boomerang, wisely changing his view on the subject.

(Line Break)

**The Ice Berg Lounge – Gotham - 2009**

"We're closed! Private party!" said a thug looked through the hatch on the door.

"Waller sent us" was all the immortal said.

That was all that needed to be said.

"This way. He's waiting on you" said the lead thug as he led the squad to the ruler of this little kingdom.

"Nice place" commented Killer Frost "I just love polar bears".

The rest of the team had a more negative option about the hungry looking white furred bears who had very sharp claws.

"Your guests have arrived, Mr. Cobblepot".

The Penguin, as he was more commonly known, was currently enjoying a plate of raw fish along with a glass of red wine. Which was a sight nearly as offensive as the crime lord's table manners. Plus everyone knows that you should only drink dry white wine with raw fish. What was next? Passing the port to the right!

"Right, right. Come in!" greeted the Penguin "Welcome to the Iceberg Lounge. I'm just finishing my supper... Wait Shadow Knight ...you're Dark Angel?"

"I am Mr Cobblepot" informed the assassin "and I'd be grateful if you didn't let that get around. A request from one professional to another".

Penguin laughed and then said to his men.

"This is the guy that took down both Slade Wilson and Floyd Lawson before he was even twenty. He was the best freelance assassin that money could buy. Hired him five times last year and he only failed me on one job".

Everyone in room turned to look at the immortal. The entire Suicide Squad were now even more impressed and scared of him than they had been when he'd walked away from hitting the pavement after his chute failed.

The Immortal himself just found it amusing that criminals had been willing to pay him a lot of money to do something he would have done for free.

"I did refund your money with ten percent interest" pointed out Gothic before getting on with the business at had. "Now I was told you could get us into Arkham".

"I can, indeed" assured Cobblepot "I've made arrangements to sneak  
>you into the crazy farm. Follow them to..."<p>

That was when the Penguin noticed Harley Quinn.

"You! Clown!"

Suddenly a lot of guns were being pointed at the squad.

"You're still not mad about that truck, are you, Pengie?" Quinn asked.

A "wah, wah" noise was 'helpfully' provided by Killer Frost.

"Cause it feels like you are" the clown girl finished.

"You cost me money, funny girl!" fumed the crime lord "Her and her loony boyfriend lit up one of my trucks full of cigarettes up, and then drove it into the river! Just for a laugh!"

There were an awful lots of guns. Even an immortal wouldn't be much good here, at least not enough to save anyone else.

"Does it matter that Mr. J and I aren't together any more?" asked Quinn.

Apparently it didn't.

"Nobody steals from me and walks away! It's bad for business!"

That was Gothic saved them all from the nasty experience of being shot full of hot lead.

"Speaking of business" started the immortal, who moved to shield Quinn while holding a USB drive between two fingers "I was on a job a few days ago and by good fortune I ran into one of the Black Mask's lackeys. I managed to get my hands on some information that his henchperson had, and I made a copy".

With that Dark Angel started to twirl the drive between his fingers. The effect was oddly hypnotic.

"By now Black Mask must know that this data is no longer private, so he'll have changed his appointments and such, but still there's a lot in here. Cargo manifests, contact information, names of government officials he bribes, drop off point for his smuggling operations and so on".

Everyone in the squad relaxed as they saw the greed in the Penguin's eyes.

"Black Mask has been recovering a lot of what he lost thanks to the Red Hood, but he no longer has the stranglehold on Gotham that he once did. An enterprising business man, such as yourself, could make a fortune selling off this information to the right buyers or they could even take him on directly".

Either would suit Dark Angel just fine.

"Fine, fine" agreed Cobblepot "I'll make sure not one touches her but keep her out of my sight and I don't want to see her here again. The rest of you have the run of the upper floor. I got rooms for each of you, food, plenty of supplies and a free bar too. Knock yourselves out".

The files were exchanged for the flash drive and the Penguin knew that he'd gotten the most out of this bargain.

"You deploy tomorrow night under the cover of darkness. The rest of the details are in the folders. Memorise and then destroy them".

"Ever the charmer, aren't you" commented the captain as the Suicide Squad was taken to the upper floors.

"Bite me, boomer!" she replied.

(Line Break)

**The Ice Berg Lounge – Gotham - 2009**

"Listen mate" said Captain Boomerang as Dark Angel entered the bar now wearing his signature long black coat "We got off on the wrong foot. Have a drink with me".

"Sure, but don't drink to much I need you sharp tomorrow" the team's leader said as he drank down some beer.

The immortal hadn't been able to get drunk, at least not with magically spiking his drink, since two thousand and four, but that didn't mean he wouldn't drink in order to be sociable.

"Yeah the last thing I want is a hangover when in a place like Arkham" George Harkness agreed "How about a game of darts, then?".

That got everyone's attention. Boomerang was considered to be one of the best marksmen in the world as was the Immortal. This would be a clash of the titans, or it would be if the precursors to the Olympians ever went and played pub games.

Both men picked up three darts and the Australian went first. It was a simply throw to start with but Harkness used his left hand and closed his eyes.

Bets were already being made but many had no idea who to bet on.

"Fifty points" someone called out.

The former Shadow Knight matched the move but hit the spot worth sixty points.

Harkness went next. He turned around and threw the dart over his shoulder, using the bar's mirror to help him aim.

"Bullseye" one of locals said.

"Just a lucky shot!" another countered.

"Your turn Dark Angel" prompted Boomerang.

Gothic turned around and repeated the trick and hit triple twenty again. Which was harder to hit that the bullseye and was worth more points.

"Bloody hell!" the man from down under called out.

Then Captain Boomerang did an even more impressive trick shot. His dart bounced off several items before again hitting the bullseye

"150 points" some one called out.

The immortal already 120 points as he'd hit the triple ring twice already. That was the only part of the board worth more than the bullseye so the highest score possible with three darts was 180, but even if the assassin only scored double twenty he'd still win. The real trick would be doing in a way flashier than Captain Boomerang's last throw.

"Everyone stand back" requested the immortal.

When they all had Gothic threw the dart straight up into the air and then kicked it. The dart hit double twenty and everyone cheered.

"Some motherfuckers are always trying to ice skate uphill".

No one other than the government paid killer had any idea why he'd said that but it didn't matter as it had been a really impressive move.

"Best two out of three" offered the immortal.

(Link Break)

**The Ice Berg Lounge – Gotham - 2009**

"Eric I have a contract that needs filling" said Amanda Waller to Black Spider as the team's other assassin got ready for bed "and I'm willing to pay triple your normal fee".

"I'm listening" Needham replied.

(Link Break)

**The Ice Berg Lounge – Gotham - 2009**

Dark Angel entered his room and started to strip off. He would of finished the job but his bed got noisy and something under it was trying to get his attention.

The immortal walked over to the bed and pulled down the covers to reveal a naked Harley Quinn, who was securely tied to the bed. She was also completely naked.

Gothic slowly pulled away the duct tape that had kept the female villain from talking.

"Are you sure you use to be in the Justice League, cause this isn't how they usually tied people up. Would of been a lot more fun if they had".

The assassin got into the bed and then said.

"I'm just making sure that Penguin doesn't bump into you. If he killed you I'd have to kill him, and that would spoil the whole operation".

"It's so nice that you care enough to use bondage" replied Quinn "now are we gonna go again or are you just going to gag me again and go to sleep cause either way it's all good".

Gothic considered just leaving her there. Harleen didn't mind going through what most woman would consider abuse, but he wasn't one to take kinky fun to far so he decided to tire Quinn out before going to sleep. Anyway he was pretty sure that she could of get free if she wanted to so he untied her.

It started with gentle kissing, soon it become passionate, and then extremely passionate as the immortal's hands began creeping slowly up her thighs and down again to a very warm and wet place. Which was as tight as advertised. Further proof, if any was needed that the Joker had never done much with her other than smack her around.

While Gothic was making sure she was wet enough for him, her lips left his and she started to kiss his neck. She almost bite the assassin as he had done to her earlier in the evening, but she decided not to as it seemed that he wanted her to be more submissive. Which she was happy to be as Gothic did scare her a bit, but he'd also protected her so she wasn't worried about him hurting her any more than she wanted to be hurt.

Dark Angel's breathing was harsh as he gripped Harley's thighs and she felt how strong the former member of the Justice League really was. What he was doing caused her some mild pain but she liked that.

The immortal was trying to control himself but her breasts were distracting him as his hands moved to touch her around her cunt. Her boobs were perky, round, and as he reached out to cup them, he realized that they were perfectly sized for his hands. Not as big as some he had played with but plenty big enough to enjoy.

He took one of her light pink nipples into his mouth and heard Harley's sharp intake of breath as he bit her again. Quinn was going to be covered in love bites by morning as the immortal marked his new mate, but the funny girl didn't care one bit. Then he moved to her other breast and began to suckle gently on the until now neglected nipple. He bit down again and Harleen screamed in pleasure. The rough treatment only made her wetter. Harley was squirming under his treatment.

The man once known as Shadow Knight then kissed Quinn's stomach. He was teasing her by not actually letting his mouth touch her pussy, and that just made her want to beg for more.

Then one finger slid in between her lips. It was a gentle touch and Quinn did start begging for more. He obliged, finally letting his finger slowly go deeper inside her, then a second finger joined the first. Her hips began to grind against his hand as he expertly moved his digits. She'd was quite willing to hump his hand at this point.

By now she was getting close to an orgasm, but he took his time wanting it to last, wanting to make her cum when he wished it.

Harleen reached out to grab her new lovers' cock and she started to tug on it, badly wanting to please Dark Angel as he kept bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm.

Her eyes were closed, mouth slightly parted, head tilted back as if in rapture. Her chest pushed out as she took deep breaths, making her breasts seem larger.

Even her moans got louder and finally she made it.

"Yahtzee!"

She didn't get much of a chance to recover before he inside her and was pounding her relentlessly. He was animal like in the way he took her. He growled into ear and that sent shivers up her spin. There was real evil in him, she knew it well and that made her want to submit even more. She did after all love the madness.

Quinn was tight and he wasn't sure how long he could hold on, but he figured it wouldn't really matter since Harleen sounded as if she was going to get a two for one deal anyway.

Harley's legs were clenching tightly around the goth's hips as she felt another orgasm building up inside her. She tried to speak, to tell him something that would express how happy she was right now but she couldn't find the breath for it.

Thankfully he was nearing his end, he wasn't going to deny himself a good climax. She wanted to encourage him since she knew men just loved to hear that sort of thing, but she hit her peak once again, and couldn't of spoken a word even if would of gained her a million dollars.

A few more thrusts and he was cumming inside her. It was so deep and so warm. He rolled off her but didn't let go of her or just fall asleep and Harley found herself badly wanting to say something. However while she was insane, she wasn't stupid. What she wanted to say would scare off any man so she kept her mouth shut and let herself be held.

She could worry about the future later, for now she was going to let herself

be happy.

(Line Break)

**The Dream World **

"Yahtzee!" giggled the ascended being Ace as the swung herself high into the air.

"Hearing you say that is so weird" commented the immortal as she sat down on the vacant swing next to this dead friend "Please don't do it again. Also, I just have to ask, why do we always end up at this park? The psychedelic trees are cool an all but I'm a little old to be hanging around a playground".

It did make him feel a little creepy what with Ace looking so young in these dreams. When he last seen her in the flesh, she'd been twenty years old and a grown woman.

"You brought me here" explained the teenage looking Ace "not here, but this place is based on the playground near your house in Jump City. It was my birthday and it was just you and me for hours. I was happy then".

Dark Angel looked around and realised that yes he had indeed brought Ace here shortly after moving into the home that had once been one of Slade Wilson's hideouts.

"I didn't remember that when I was last here" he said "of course it didn't have purple trees and thorn-bush walls".

Of course most playgrounds tended to look like any other playground, or at least they did to adults.

"Why Harley Quinn?" asked Ace as she stopping swinging herself "she's totally nuts you know".

"Says the higher power who keeps bringing me to a park in my dreams so I'll push her on the swings" remarked the former Shadow Knight before putting his words into action.

After he'd pushed Ace for a while Gothic spoke again, finally answering the question.

"Okay so I admit that I've been a bit lonely. It's not like you visit very often and Raven can't exactly hang out much with the world's most deadly government-funded assassin".

Well they still managed to spend time together now and again they didn't get to see each other as much as they would like due to conflicting time tables and divided loyalties.

"Sorry" apologised Ace "I'd visit you ever night if I could but there are rules you know, and you'd go crazy from not having normal dreams. I'm not really even suppose to talk you like this at all, but dreams are kind of loophole. Anyway if you actually saw me in reality I'd be incorporeal and I'd have to be all cryptic again and say stuff like:

"_When the mind is enlightened and the spirit is free, the body matters not_".

"Ah, the Oma Desla treatment" said Gothic "_If you immediately know the candlelight is fire, then the meal was cooked a long time ago_".

The former telepathic meta-human went into a fit of giggles before saying.

"I haven't heard that one. I so have to use it next time I'm handing out annoying and nearly useless advice to someone".

Her advice did actually help people, it just tended to be hard to figure out and often it wasn't much help into the exact moment you really needed it. Which was good as it saved lives, but it was damn annoying.

"So why are you talking to me like this?" inquired the world's greatest assassin "the first time it was just... well you only empathized a few words that time which was helpful in finding Waller, but after that you went all cryptic. Now it's like your actually in my head. Which you shouldn't be able to do cause you know the whole mental shield thing".

Ace looked as if she was thinking something over before she replied.

"It's hard to explain, but you're not actually in your head right now. We're in a sort of dream world which is outside reality. Technically you're in my mind as this is my dream world only I don't actually have a head any more as I'm most made of energy and thought, and I'm really not explaining this very well".

With that Ace sighed and tried to explain in a different way.

_"Even a dead god can dream" _she said in Old One speech

"Or at least a girl can die, become a goddess type thing and the bring her older brother figure into that dream" figured the immortal.

Which was sort of correct.

"The important part is this: You can't tell anyone about our time together it has to be our secret, so as long as you keep your mouth shut I can give you advice that isn't meant to bypass logical thinking and force the listener into deep contemplation of a spiritual nature in order to expand their understanding of the mystical nature of the universe".

That took a moment to process.

"Wait so you're actually meant to talk in that Zen Buddhism Koan thing all the time?" the immortal inquired "this is an actual rule!".

"What is the sound of one hand clapping?" Ace asked.

The immortal raised his right hand and start tapping his finger tips into his palm.

"Every Simpson's fan knows that one" he remarked.

Ace giggled again.

"Yeah, if anyone does find out that I'm kidnapping you from your dreams just tell them I say stuff like that, and that it leaves you all confused and yet somehow wiser".

"Well it use to work that way" reasoned the immortal "now I'm just confused cause while I know you're taking a risk doing this I really don't know why. Aren't you always watching over me?".

Indeed she was, although few would ever figure it out.

"Yeah I'm always looking out for you. Without me you'd be frozen in a box somewhere in Area 51 by now, you big idiot" Ace said with great affection.

That had been one possible outcome.

"So is this... whatever you'd call it going to be a regular thing?" the former leader of the Teen Titans asked.

"As often as I can" promised his former team-mate.

Then Ace got off the swing and took her friend by the hand over to what had seconds a go been a slide. Somehow it was now a bed.

"It's risky but here I'm all solid and can be touched" she explained "I control reality here so we can.. you know".

With that Ace made herself look as old as she had been when she had died.

"But before we get to that" said Ace "I need you do something for me".

It was hard to say no since the ascended woman was now naked. Gothic always had trouble saying no to nude girls. It was a flaw he'd never tried to correct.

"You must not kill Batman" instructed Ace "you could end up killing him in Arkham I've seen that time line play out, and it is not fun".

"Don't kill Batman, got it" replied the immortal already hard at work with Ace's breasts "I don't think I could anyway".

"Oh you could" the ascended girl replied as she started toy undress her former boss "I've seen you do it".

Dark Angel thought on it for a moment and realised that actually he might be able to do it. Batman was getting older and slower while he was becoming more skilled over time.

"Okay so maybe I could but that doesn't mean I will. I don't really want to hurt him either. Even he is a massive douchebag".

"But that doesn't mean you can't kick his ass" encouraged Ace as she turned around and bent over the bed " but for now shut up and do my ass some damage. I've been breaking the rules and so I need to be punished".

Dying and then ascending to a higher plan of existence had really changed Ace in ways both very interesting and a little scary.

"Oh two sexy and very kinky ladies in one night. I am so lucky" Gothic said before grabbing the hips of his higher power guardian angel.

"Yahtzee!" Ace said again.

To Be Continued.

Seemed a good place as any to end the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**DC Gothic – Dark Angel 2**

**The Ice Berg Lounge - Gotham – 2009 **

"Okay listen up" Dark Angel said as the squad readied itself for the night's work "we have a plan and you all know what you have to do. If everything goes smoothly we'll be back here by morning and you guys can get those nano bombs removed in a way that isn't lethal. After that we all go our own ways, but until then you follow orders and do try to keep the body count low".

With that the immortal brought out some plastic tipped tranquillised darts.

"If possible use these, they're good for putting someone down for a few hours at least, and we won't be there that long. Oh and if the Bat makes his presence known in Arkham, then leave him to me".

"You think you can take on Batman?" an unbelieving Killer Frost asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time" remarked the immortal "but I don't intend to kill him".

(Link Break)

**Streets - Gotham – 2009 **

"Here's my stop" said Harley as the van came to a halt outside a toy store.  
>"Wish me luck, big boy".<p>

"Good luck, Sexy" Dark Angel said as Quinn got out of the van.

"Aren't you married?" inquired Killer Frost as everyone piled into the back of the van, so that they could watch the oncoming performance "won't she be mad if she finds out you're doing Quinn?".

"Yes, and oh hell yeah" replied the immortal assassin "but we're separated now, and if I know her as well I think I do. Then she's probably getting down and dirty with some undead right about now".

(Link Break)

**Unnamed Battlefield - Alternate Earth – 2009 **

Raven was indeed getting dirty among the undead but that was because she was fighting them not because she was having any sort of fun. Not that she would either as necrophilia wasn't her thing and she was a married woman. Besides even if she didn't exactly see her husband very often, she still remained loyal to him. That might seem odd given that the immortal wasn't exactly faithful, at least not in that respect but given that she'd once built him an entire harem, she could hardly expect him not to fool around now.

Besides she'd stopped being bothered by that sort of thing years ago. She was the servant of cosmic balance, which allowed her to see that very little in life was black or white. She lived in the shades of grey, and was just happy to have someone in her life who didn't embrace the extremes of either good and evil. It was a hard enough road to walk and she was just grateful to have someone who supported her along that path.

Putting such thoughts aside Raven focused on the enemy around here. The army of skeletons had regrouped under their master's command and now undead archers were preparing to let loose their missiles. The daughter of Trigon simply brought up a magical shield and the hail of arrows bounced off her magical defence as like rain drops off a room.

Beside her Dr Fate sent out a magical attack in the shape of a golden ankh. It reduced the skeleton archers to dust as the magic of Order undid the evil that was necromancy.

Order and Balance were not the same thing, but they often had the same goals in mind. Like not letting the Earth be destroyed. So Raven sometimes did find herself working alongside Doctor Fate and other magical beings. The funny thing about that was if Order became to strong she would have to fight him to ensure that Chaos wasn't totally defeated. Thankfully the forces of death and darkness tended to cheat a lot so Balance required her to mostly aid the good guys rather than to hinder them.

Once Dr Fate had blasted all the archers Raven span her staff and let lose blasts of telekinetic energy. Which sent the skeletal warriors, who had just tried to kill her, flying into the air.

Then she took fight and called up her goddess for a boost. The staff she had carried ever since starting her work for Rama allowed her make use of vast amounts of magical energy without burning herself out. But she could only call upon that power when on a mission her goddess had sent her on.

Still there were other benefits to being a servant of Cosmic Balance. She had balance in her own life which allowed her to control her own formidable powers, and her own life had been extended. She could expect a good couple of hundred years now, and she'd stay youthful until near the end. Which was nice, when you had an immortal lover as it meant he wouldn't have to spend decades watching you grow old while he stayed young.

Her goddess soon answered her handmaiden's request, and the ground beneath Raven shattered as the earth reclaimed the bodies that had been taken from its embrace.

"Why is this necromancer here?" she asked of Dr Fate when the noise level dropped down.

"This place was the sight of great battle" Nelson explained "The Necromancer is using a dark ritual to call forth the restless spirits of those who died here. The souls that have not moved on will come to him and he will able to animate tens of thousands of bodies. Then he will lead this new army to our worlds and with every life taken his army will grow. If he is not stopped then many will die and our planet will be plunged into its darkness days!".

That seemed a tad over dramatic. It wasn't as Earth was defenceless. The League could handle an undead army. Still it was best avoided and there could be other forces at work behind the scenes.

"See this is why I don't have a social life" Raven complained, not really meaning to say anything out loud "every Friday night I make plans with one of the girls. But rather than go out I end up fighting some crazy magic user who has overambitious dreams of conquest".

Rather than reply Fate charged up another golden ankh and sent it off to decimate more of the undead army that was massed around their lord.

Raven just checked her watch and realised that if she got this over and done with quickly enough then she could still met up with Stargirl in time to get a drink or two before she headed for bed.

Going higher the daughter of Trigon got a good look at the battlefield. Zantanna had created a small army of golems to hold the undead in place while Jason Blood used his own magical skills to try and close the portal to their world. No longer bound to a demon the centuries old man wasn't as much good in a fight, as he was starting to age now, but his arcane knowledge was considerable as was his courage.

The golems were just mud that had been given form via a spell so they wouldn't last long. However they were keeping the vast majority of the undead busy which meant that Raven could end this.

Using her mental powers she located the source of his skeletal legion and found the to her surprise that it wasn't a lich commanding these forces. It was in fact a wizard of some sort. A very powerful one judging by his aura. She was also surprised by the resemblance the man had to her husband. He was older looking, had really pale skin, blood shot eyes, and shocking white hair but they could have been brothers.

The word 'huh' was the sum total of her reaction as she blasted aside the Necromancers also living chief minions. Why he had a load of freaky half naked witches around him was a mystery, but it did make her wonder if this Necromancer was alternate version of her lover. But even if this was true then it wouldn't be the first time she'd encountered a more monstrous version of her partner. Heck she'd even helped to banish her husband's evil mirror universe twin, not that her Gothic knew that.

The witches still standing, who all had oddly coloured hair, not she could judge really, started throwing spells at her. Most were fireballs or electrical attacks, but some were focused by wands of all things.

All failed to defeat her shield, aside from a green coloured attack that nearly killed her, having only just missed her body, but that came from the Necromancer himself who had abandoned his ritual so that he could take her on personal.

Raven sent out a telekinetic wave of power that knocked down the witches, but it didn't even stagger the dark lord as he some sort of magical protection.

The Necromancer then once more used the spell that totally ignored Raven's shield and it was only the magical properties of the enchanted that amulet she wore that allowed her to survive. It was another gift from her goddess the amulet absorbed any magic that what cast directly at her. It had it limits of course, both in that there was only so much energy it could take in and that it did nothing against indirect spells, but it had saved her life many, many times.

Wisely the dark arts user changed tactics. He summoned forth a demo like creature and ordered it to attack. Raven simply banished with a single spoken word. She was after the daughter of Trigon and therefore understood far more about demons and their kin, than any human could hope to.

The Necromancer was good but he'd drained a lot of his energies with the ritual, and now he was facing a woman who had almost completely annihilated a demon lord back when she was merely a teenager.

With a movement almost to fast for the eye to see the dark wizard took out a short sword that seemed to glow with blue light. Clearly an enchanted weapon of some sort. Given the chance she'd take it and then study it. She wasn't one for blades herself, magical or not, but she knew people who did make use of edged weapons.

The Necromancer twirled the sword in a rather stylish manner, and then attacked with the vigour of someone who had far more physical strength and combat skills than most dark wizards ever had.

Sadly it meant nothing as his army was being blasted to bits, which would soon free up the others, and Raven's shield was able to block the foe's more physical attacks with ease.

"Sorry but you're really not in my league" she said, meaning it more ways than one.

To his credit the dark wizard didn't try to the same attack method over and over again. Instead he backed off and started muttering something that was rather disturbing to hear coming from a human.

Raven wasn't remotely foolish enough to let the robed man finish his curse, so she span her staff and let lose a lethal onslaught. The will of Cosmic Balance was with her, and her patron supplied her with the power to obliterate the body of the Necromancer.

"Regrettable" commented Doctor Fate as he landed behind Raven "but it was highly doubtful that we could have contained such a deadly dark magic user long enough to bind his powers".

Indeed he had been deadly. Had she not had the protection of her amulet that green coloured spell would have been the end of her, and had not been devoting so much of himself and his minion's powers to the ritual then this battle could of easily gone the other way.

"I spared his... women" mentioned Raven, who was pretty sure they'd been a harem but she rather liked harems, so she didn't want to sully the word "but he was to strong for me to contain".

Which was true, she wouldn't of been able to imprison for long, but she hadn't even tried.

She quickly examined the scene for anything of value she could take, which was another habit she'd picked up from her husband, and then told everyone that she was going home.

A drink was badly needed. Maybe even three or four. She deserved it.

(Link Break)

**Toy Store - Gotham – 2009 **

Meanwhile in another reality Batman had finally arrived at the department store. Normally he was faster than this, but even he couldn't be everywhere at once.

"There's got to be, one here somewhere" Quinn said talking to herself, while also watching the shadows in the corner of her eye.

She knew he was there, but mission required her to be catch unawares.

"You know where he put it, don't you?" the Batman demanded to know as he entered the broken into toy store "Where is it, Harley?"

"No idea, what you're talking about" replied Quinn.

She actually didn't know, but Bruce Wayne didn't accept that.

"Answers! Now!" Batman growled.

"Back off, Bats" the painted up woman warned, as she got ready to fight.

(Link Break)

**Streets - Gotham – 2009 **

"What's he talking about?" Frost demanded to know.

"Who knows what any of these wankers are ever on about" replied Captain Boomerang as the group watched Quinn fight Batman from the safety of their van.

"The Joker has a small, crude nuclear bomb hidden somewhere in the city" Dark Angel explained "That's what Bats is after. Quinn is the clown's sidekick, most of the time, so he figures she should know. But she doesn't".

Amusingly Gothic did, and he fully intended to exploit that fact later.

"How do you know that?" Harkness asked "Batman's not easy to figure out he might be doing something else".

"I work for the government" was all the answer he got.

"The Joker has a dirty bomb? That gives me the chills" joked Frost

"Ice puns? Really?" said Boomerang.

(Link Break)

**Toy Store - Gotham – 2009 **

"Honestly, B man, I don't know where Mr. J puts half of his stuff. I just wanted a chatty boo-boo doll before they went on sale tomorrow" Quinn said as the Dark Knight restrained her.

Batman seemed to believe the story, as he handed her over to the cops as soon as they arrived.

"Get her back to Arkham!" Bats ordered.

"Will do, Batman" said one officer

"Get in there, you nutty broad" said another as Quinn was put into the back of police car.

(Line Break)

**Arkham Asylum – Main Entrance - Gotham **

In Dark Angel's opinion The Penguin had done a good job setting all of this up. Somehow he had gotten together all the proper identification Gothic would need and even an authentic policeman's uniform for the immortal to wear. Frankly the government agent really didn't want to think how the crime boss hand managed all of that.

"I'm in the middle of lunch. Now I've got to process this nutso?" complained the security officer

"Crazy, huh?" Quinn commented as she pressed her forehead to the glass.

"Well hurry up then" said Dark Angel "the sooner we get this done, the sooner you can go back to your lunch and the sooner I can back on patrol".

(Line Break)

**Arkham Asylum – Morgue - Gotham**

"Where should I dump her?" Harkness asked, as he wheeled in the 'dead' body.

"Put it through the X-ray machine" commented one of the staff.

Boomerang did just that and he also paid close attention to what the staff were saying, and where they were standing, as Frost was scanned.

"Heh, don't get much deader than that. This one's cold as ice"

Boomerang smiled while resisting the urge to point out how correct they really were.

"Hey buddy, I got nothing in the system about accepting a new body".

_'Crap' _the man from down under thought.

(Line Break)

**Arkham Asylum – Kitchen Area - Gotham**

"It says, 'not found'" informed the man behind the security glass.

Black Spider quickly realised that Dark Angel must not have been able to place the device that would hack this system of this place into position yet. He blamed Harley of course, and was right to, as he couldn't imagine some like The Immortal screwing up so badly. No one who could defeat Slade Wilson and Floyd Lawton could act like such an amateur.

"I came from inside" protested Spider, in his guise as a member of the kitchen staff.

Which was true as he had scaled the walls and then taken down one of the men who had been on a break. The tranquilizer dart had worked wonders and how the kitchen worker was soundly sleeping in a hidden spot.

"Run it again" Spider insisted.

(Line Break)

**Arkham Asylum – High Security Wing - Gotham **

"Right the junction box is up ahead" Dark Angel was saying as he and Harley moved towards their goal "remember you need to put on a good show while I place the device. So when you see _him_ just do what feels natural. Okay Sexy?"

Quinn might of replied but it was then that the Joker spoke.

"Harley! Is it really you?

"Show time babes" said Dark Angel

"Aren't you even going to say hello?" asked the Clown Prince of Crime.

Quinn began to reach for the 9mm on the Gothic's belt.

"Aww, I can tell you're still sore, but at least the bruises cleared up nicely".

That did the trick. Quinn got lose, grabbed the gun, and then started firing.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill him myself, for what he's done to me!"

"Women! Can't live with them, can't kick them out of a moving car" the Joker was saying as Quinn kept firing the gun.

Meanwhile Dark Angel had gone along with what should have been mostly an act, and had nearly gotten the device hooked up into the Asylum's systems.

(Line Break)

**Arkham Asylum – Morgue - Gotham**

"You know the rules, buddy" one of the staff in morgue said "I've got to phone it in".

"Look She's dead! She's cold as ice and about as frigid as it gets" pointed out Boomerang while hitting the body bag "I mean how much trouble could she be?"

That would normally be a reasonable argument, but due to all the breakouts they'd had over the years, the staff had to follow the rules. No exceptions were made.

"Nothing goes in or out of Arkham without being okayed".

On the other hand corpses weren't a security risk, so it was possible that someone higher up the chain of command could have a solution.

"Give me a sec, I'll try to get, a hold of the watch commander" offered the man in charge of the morgue.

**Arkham Asylum – Kitchen Area - Gotham**

"Run it again" ordered Spider, who was now channelling his inner Gordon Ramsay.

"I tried twice, sir" reasoned the man at the checkpoint.

"I can't lose this job because your system is down" complained Spider.

(Line Break)

**Arkham Asylum – High Security Wing- Gotham **

"Sorry hon, bulletproof" the Joker was saying one Harley had figured out that she wasn't going to be able to just shoot her ex-boyfriend

"Even better, puddin'" Quinn remarked as she place the tip of the gun into one the air holes.

"No, wait" protested Dark Angel, but it was already to late.

With that she opened fire again and didn't stop until the clip was empty,

"Why, Harley, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to kill me" remarked the Joker, in a very casual way.

Quinn on the other hand was anything but casual.

"We're finished, you and me!" she declared "I've got someone new now, someone better!"

Oddly no one had as of yet had tried to stop Harley from killing the Joker, perhaps they had all been hoping that she would actually do. It was about time somebody did.

(Line Break)

**Arkham Asylum – Kitchen Area - Gotham**

"Never mind, just came through" informed the man at the checkpoint

"It's about time!" Spider said, not actually talking to anyone who was in the room.

"Sorry, it's an old system" said the man at the machine

Actually it was state of the art, or nearly so, which was why the squad hadn't hacked the place from the outside. But people do like to blame the technology.

"Don't worry about it" said Spider as he left.

(Line Break)

**Arkham Asylum – Morgue - Gotham**

"Let's see what goodies we've got" said the man whose job it was to perform the autopsy.

Not that his services would be required this evening, as Frost suddenly sat up and kissed the man who had been about to cut into her. He died rather quickly, as he head froze solid, but to be fair there are worse ways to end a life than that.

"I am not frigid" said Frost as she kicked Boomerang in the nuts.

"Ahh! My goolies!"

(Line Break)

**Arkham Asylum – High Security Wing- Gotham **

"New guy?" inquired the Joker as Dark Angel started to drag Quinn away.

The Clown Prince of Crime hadn't failed to notice that Gothic (still in his guise as a cop) seemed to holding Quinn in a way that suggested a certain amount of past intimacy.

"That's right! You're not jealous, are you?" asked Harley

Joker quickly examined the face of his ex's new boyfriend and old memories stirred within his mind.

"Wait I know you. I'm pretty sure that I held you for ransom once. No, wait, don't tell me I'll get it in a moment. You were with those brats in Jump City. Emoboy... or was that just my nickname for you. I think you were more of a goth if anything".

Thankfully for Gothic everyone was too busy restraining Quinn to listen to what Mr Jay had to say.

"I got her!" the assassin was now saying

"Bah! You can have her!" said the Joker "and do try to make the most of your short time together, if I remember right women do have a habit of leaving you".

(Line Break)

**Arkham Asylum – Basement Level - Gotham **

"You're late!" Black Spider complained when Quinn and Dark Angel finally arrived at the RV point.

"Well you know woman" Gothic started to say, as the group tried to lift the heavy grate "if it's not their hair it's their makeup".

"Hey! Nobody's supposed to be down there!"

Before the guard could do anything a tranquilizer dart was in his neck.

"Hide him somewhere" Dark Angel ordered "then we're off to the control room".

(Line Break)

**Arkham Asylum – Main Security Hub- Gotham **

_"Dark Angel" _came the voice of Waller over the secure comm channel.

"Reporting in" the agent replied.

_"GPS has you in the main security hub. What's going on?"_

"We have to disable the cameras or we will never get to cane" said Gothic "we're not that far from it now".

_"Remember agent you're at the point of no return. There's no extraction from this point on"._

The immortal tried not to growl. He really hated Waller... well he hated her a lot, but at times like this he really regretted not shooting her. Ace should really have been avenged, even if she wasn't dead in the strictest sense of the word.

"Understood" was all he said.

"That gas explosion put the whole bloody asylum on yellow alert. If the security cameras make us, then we'll be staying here in the long term. If you know what I mean" said Boomerang.

Everybody did.

"So shut down all the security cams" suggested Frost

That wasn't the best of ideas.

"I think they'd notice that" commented Dark Angel.

"Well, what then?" Harkness demanded to know "Let him watch  
>us run around like idiots?<p>

"Play yesterday's footage" offered King Shark.

"Oh look Jaws had his first thought.

"Play yesterday's footage of the same time" Shark explained when someone asked to speak again.

"Or better yet play last Friday's footage" said Gothic.

He hadn't wanted to suggest it because he hadn't wanted to look as if he knew what would happen. The team would turn on him if they thought that he was holding back information. Plus he couldn't actually remember all the details anyway as it had been more than seven years since he'd seen the animated film.

"I can do that" offered Harley, who then went to work.

"Right the intensive treatment building is there, just across the yard" Dark Angel was now saying "we need to get by those towers without raising the alarm".

As he said this the assassin took careful notice of Killer Frost. Not once had she looked at the screen that showed the cell of the Riddler.

(Line Break)

**The Batmobile – Gotham - 2009**

"You seem troubled tonight, sir" commented Pennyworth as the Batman drove around Gotham.

"It's Harley, Alfred" the Dark Knight explained "She was acting as if she wanted to get caught".

Which was indeed strange even for Quinn as she didn't want to be locked up. If she did she wouldn't keep breaking out.

"Maybe she missed her puddin'?" suggested the butler

That was possible, but Harley and the Joker had fallen out with each other recently. When this happened they did tend to separate for at least a while.

"More likely it has something to do with Joker's bomb" Bruce reasoned "Arkham had a yellow alert this evening".

"Everything looks to be in place" mentioned Alfred as he brought up images of what was supposedly going on at Arkham.

"That's the Friday crew" Batman said "but something is wrong".

The Dark Knight's mind went to work and quickly he had an answer.

"Wait Jenkins is there, but he's not working this week. He always takes this same week off every year for his family vacation".

Not for the first time Pennyworth wondered if Bruce took his job a little too seriously. Sometimes he ventured from the realms of obsessiveness to places that were just down right creepy.

"They're broadcasting old footage" declared the Caped Crusader

"Something is very wrong at Arkham!"

(Line Break)

**Arkham Asylum – Main Security Hub - Gotham **

"Four towers, four guards. They have to be taken down at the exact same time" Gothic said as he took out his twinned tranquilliser guns "I can hit two but...

"You do two, I'll do two" offered Boomerang.

The immortal considered it for a moment before saying.

"Fine, but they all have to go down at the exact same time. We can save the cool moves for the next time we're down the pub".

Harkness nodded

"On my mark. Three. Two. One!"

All four guards went down at the exact same time, or at least close enough that no one could tell the difference.

(Line Break)

**Arkham Asylum – Main Security Hub- Gotham **

"Where do we even begin?' asked Killer Frost

"Just start looking" ordered Dark Angel "spread out and if you find it then come find me. Then we can get the hell out of here".

Harley, acting like the complete basket case that she was, got distracted and opened a crate marked 'JOKER' she became more and more excited as she rooted through the wooden box.

"My acid playing cards! I just knew I left them here"

Gothic totally ignore the insane woman until she took out the mallet.

"Hey Sexy, could I borrow that?" he requested

Quinn looked lovingly at the mallet for a moment before handing it over.

"Thanks, babes. Hopefully I won't break it when I'm bashing Batman's head in" with that he kissed her on the cheek and made a request "Now please find that cane for me".

The Dark Knight appeared seconds later and swooped down upon the villains. As ordered they backed off letting their leader take on the hero all by himself.

"Yes Alistair. I totally agree swooping is bad" said Gothic for some reason or other as he charged The Batman.

The next thing anyone knew Gothic had somehow gotten behind Bats and had the handle of the mallet in place to choke to the life out of Gotham's dark avenger.

"It's in the mallet" the immortal whispered to his former sort of friend "Joker's bomb is in the..."

An elbow to the stomach winded Gothic long enough for the Batman to take control of the weapon.

"You need to let me drive you off" the immortal said, still whispering "take the bomb, and disarm it"

It was good plan actually. The two men would put on a show, lots of kicking and punching. The mallet would end up in Batman's hands and he could safely disassemble the bomb once Gothic ordered the squad to make a run for it.

There was one flaw: Bruce Wayne's ego.

Dark Angel back flipped and the dogged a punch and he soon realised that Batman fully intended to take the mallet but he wasn't going to throw the fight.

"You are such an arrogant...".

The immortal man never got the finish the insult as the Dark Knight nearly landed a blow. Dark Angel was forced to avoid or block several kicks and punches before had could find breath to talk.

"A little more detail next time, Ace" he muttered.

He'd concluded that this was the fight the ascended being had warned him about. Batman was holding on to the mallet which meant that his movements were limited as he wasn't going to use it as a weapon. This also meant that while Gothic might not normally be able to take the Bat, he did have a good chance of killing the Caped Crusader this time as he the immortal was free to use his whole body.

Gothic somersaulted, never an easy trick even in light body armour, and when there was enough distance between the two men he then threw something that resembled a Batarang right at Bruce Wayne. The Dark Knight blocked the attack but he didn't get the next one throwing weapon and it cut the flesh of his leg.

Next the immortal span forward and tried to connect his foot with Batman's head but the Dark Knight was already moving.

A smoke bomb filled the air, no one knew who dropped it, and the covered the sight of what happened next. By the time to scene cleared only Dark Angel was still standing there. His unmasked face showing his well known charming smile and The Batman was no where to be seen.

"Did you just make Bats run a way" asked a shocked Quinn.

"Told you I could take him" reminded Gothic before telling his new girlfriend that he had sadly lost her mallet.

"Wait where's Black Spider?" Frost asked.

"Waller" growled the immortal for some reason, before saying more loudly "come on let's get to the medical centre".

(Line Break)

**Arkham Asylum – Medical Centre - Gotham **

"Let's see now, we'll need this on" the Riddler muttered to himself "This for back up"

Black Spider entered the room last of all and then headed for the window, after offering to keep watch. Gothic just eyed the man and then decided to let him get on with it.

"Now grab a chair" the super villain instructed "all of you"

"Wait, I don't have a bomb" Dark Angel said, even as he took a seat.

The Riddler quickly inspected the back of the immortal's head.

"No" the crook said "but you do have a locater, and since you can't die we might as fry that to. Otherwise Waller can track us by tracking you".

"Good, put the chairs in a circle here, around old sparky here".

"Oh, I love electroshock!" commented Quinn "It's like a shiatsu massage for your brain".

"Be a good girl I'll see if I rig one up at my safe house for you" said Dark Angel.

"You two are total freaks" commented Boomerang, as he took his seat.

"I'm clamping you to the chairs" explained Riddler "because you're going to wiggle".

"I don't trust this fruit loop" stated Killer Frost.

"Well he can't kill me" Dark Angel pointed out "so if he does kill any of you then I'll torture him to death for you".

Only the likes of Louise Lincoln would find that not only reassuring, but also rather sweet of a guy to offer.

"Just make it slow and painful if it's for me " she requested

"Can do" Gothic promised

The Riddler ignored all of that and kept muttering to himself.

Mmm, 1000 volts, 5 bodies multiplied by 5, allowing for absorption, three second pulses.

"You know what you're doing, right?" asked a concerned King Shark

Gothic looked as if he might of said something, but he kept his mouth shut.

That was when his comm device went off.

"Dark Angel here" the agent said.

"_I'm getting reports that there's a break in at Arkham. You're on red alert!"_

"It's nothing to do with us" the assassin said "there could be something else going on a lot of crooks break out of this place or Batman might of set of the alarm. We just had an encounter with him, but he was more interested in the Joker's bomb. I don't think he has any idea why we're here".

_"Why are you in the medical centre?"_

"A few of us got knocked around during the fight" Gothic reported "without painkillers and some first aid I won't be able to get the team out. We have the cane so as soon everyone can walk we'll be getting out of here. I need five minutes top".

The immortal bite down on the part of a mope handle he'd been offered, and then was strapped to the chair, but not before closing the channel.

That was when the shocking part of the story took place.

**Task Force X Headquarters – Location Classified – 2009**

Amanda Waller looked over the screen before her. She knew that something was wrong. Dark Angel was the best at what he did, but what he did wasn't always what she wanted him to. Having an immortal assassin on the payroll made up for the man's habit of not always obeying orders, but this time she got the feeling that he was going to go to far.

She quickly realised her mistake. Gothic liked being part of a team. He was somewhat of a lone wolf at times, and he actually worked very well by himself but he'd trained to be part of a team while with the Titans. It was only natural that should he join a group, even that group wasn't made of heroes, that he would get all nostalgic and start to care about the people he was leading. Otherwise why would he not leave the wounded behind?

Plus he had honour of sorts. That was why he hadn't been sent after the Riddler directly. There was for him an important difference between taking down an active criminal, like say the Scarecrow, who had caused the deaths of more than a few teenagers recently, and walking into the cell of someone already locked up and then killing him.

Waller got the impression that Dark Angel was about to end his career, and that he might even start his own team. The Suicide Squad might be a load of monsters and killers, but Gothic had a talent for earning loyalty from people. Even if they were people he'd rather kill under slightly different circumstances.

She couldn't allow that to happen. If there was a chance of losing her assassin due to his desire to led a team then she had to remove that temptation.

When some of the tracking devices to started to fail she didn't even hesitate to press the switch that activated the bombs.

(Line Break)

**Arkham Asylum – Medical Centre - Gotham **

"I never need to do that again" commented Harkness once the bombs were diffused.

Well most of them.

"Are you kidding? I feel great!" stated Quinn

"Uh, guys!" said Killer Frost as she noticed that King Shark's bomb was still working.

"I don't know, maybe his skin is too thick?" figured the Riddler just before Shark's head exploded.

"Hey, why'd his head explode?" asked a confused Captain Boomerang.

"Because the bomb in his neck didn't diffuse, you asshole!" said an angry Killer Frost.

"So what's his excuse?" the man from down under said while tilting his head towards 'Black Spider'.

"Oh. Oh, that's rich!" the Riddler said.

However he wasn't heard because Dark Angel was also struggling to get loose while shouting.

"Shenanigans! You heard me universe this is so a case of shenanigans. There is no way humanly possible for you to have safely disposed of the dirty bomb and then to have grabbed Spider. Shenanigans! I call shenanigans upon Batman".

Clearly the immortal assassin was not a happy bunny.

"The Black Spider is Batman!" said the Riddler as not everyone had caught up on that just yet.

The Riddler opened fire with a gun he'd gotten from somewhere but he was quickly disarmed and then knocked down by a flying kick. Thankfully the electroshock didn't start up again, but that didn't stop the Dark Knight from trying to interrogate the immortal.

"Talk! Why are you here?" Bruce Wayne demanded to know.

Rather than answer Dark Angel head-butted the Dark Knight which sent him staggering backwards. Gothic then broke his restraints, but rather than keep fighting Batman he instead went for the gun that the Riddler had dropped. However before the assassin could fire the gun or before Batman could recover from the blow, the Joker arrived.

"I'm here, bitches! And I've brought favours for everybody"

With that the Clown Prince of Crime threw some marble sized compact explosives into the room. In the chaos that followed the Suicide Squad managed to get out of the room. Dark Angel was the last to leave, other than Batman who left through the window, as he had stopped to shoot the Riddler right between the eyes. One last completed assignment for Amanda Waller.

(Line Break)

**Arkham Asylum – Corridors - Gotham **

Somehow the Joker had gotten ahead of the group, likely because he knew the place so well and he also still had a loaded gun. Which he was now pointing at the squad. Only King Shark had been bulletproof, the rest of them could die assuming the Joker didn't miss. Well Gothic wouldn't die but a bullet to the brain would take him out of action for a while.

"Puddin', you're free!" shouted Harley Quinn, before running over to her long time partner.

"Don't you "puddin'" me!" said the Joker before striking her "I go away and suddenly you've got new friends. You even picked a new guy!"

Gothic was tempted to just shoot the Joker but Quinn kept dancing around the Clown Prince of Crime. Besides he did want to see if Harley had actually betrayed him.

"You got it all wrong, baby" she assured the Joker I was using them to help you escape! Who else would I break _into _Arkham for? Nobody, that's who".

Then she leaned up and whispered something into Mr Jay's ear, as she did this Gothic slowly reached for the gun that was hidden in his coat. He was already planning to shot both of them, but he also thinking of a way to avoid killing Quinn. A bullet to the leg would enough for her.

When the Joker turned and Harley raised the baseball bat she'd been carrying the squad seemed to relax a little, but only until Joker turned to face them. The sudden turn of his head ruined Quinn's chance to only knock out her long term love interest.

"Hey you. New guy. I don't like people touching my stuff".

Dark Angel snorted, and then said.

"Oh please, we both know you don't touch her in that way. Batman is the only one you want to feel up".

"Wait Joker's gay" someone behind assassin remarked.

"That's a lie!" shouted the Joker

"No it's not" countered Dark Angel "in fact it's so freaking obvious once you think about it. He's obsessed about the Bat. A man who likes to beat him up on a fortnightly bases. He's flamboyant to the point of being extremely camp. And that suit I mean come on, no straight man could pull off a purple suit and green hair".

"That makes sense" said Killer Frost.

"It's not true" said the Joker in the manner of a small child denying he'd wet the bed "shut up or I'll.."

With that the immortal pressed his head to the barrel of Joker's gun.

"Go ahead" said Dark Angel "we both know it won't do any good. I can't die, all you can do is knock me out for a while. And when I wake up I will come after you. You'll have the best assassin in the world hunting you down like the sick animal that you are".

The Joker didn't fire, he just stood there as if he couldn't process what was happening.

"Come on shoot me" Gothic demanded "come on I want you do it. Shoot me. Shoot me. Do it you big sissy. SHOOT ME!".

The next thing anyone knew the gun went off but no one got shot and Dark Angel had the Joker in front of him like he was going to use him as a human shield. Which may have had something to do with the fact that Harley Quinn now had the gun, and she seemed to be wondering who to shoot. Her loyalties were all over the place right now. She hadn't actually planned to kill the Joker with her baseball bat she'd just wanted to take him out of the picture for a while. After all there was still part of her that loved the Clown Prince of Crime.

"Harley kill him!" ordered the purple suited man.

"Don't do it Harleen" said Gothic "you don't need to listen to him any more. He doesn't love you. He can't love you. You're nothing but a tool for him. He keeps you around so no one will notice that he's sexually attracted to a man who smacks him around. He can't even treat you right. How many times has he tried to kill you? How many times has he hit you?"

"I...I..." was all she said to that.

"He made you into what you are now Harleen. I know how he tricked you. I've seen your files. You were just a young woman fresh out of medical school when you met him. You thought you could handle him, but he's a monster, Harleen not a man. He twisted you all up inside until you couldn't see straight. You were a psychiatrist once. You wanted to help people not hurt them. So ask yourself this: How did you end up like this?".

Harley lowered the gun, but Gothic wasn't done yet.

"Can you see what he did to you? He made you like him. You love a man who beats you. He kills without reason or remorse and so do you. He dresses like a clown and so do you. Don't you get it yet? You're not his partner, you're not even a sidekick. To him you're a legacy. Something to stroke his ego, a project. An attempt to make someone else just like..."

Click. Click. Click.

The weapon was firmly pointed at the Joker's chest but the gun had in fact run out of bullets.

Understandably everyone was rather distracted at this point so the Clown Prince of Crime made his escape after using a hidden blade to stab Gothic.

"I hadn't actually finished my speech" mumbled Dark Angel, as the Joker vanished down the laundry chute.

"What the fuck!" remarked Frost as Quinn broke down into tears.

(Line Break)

**Arkham Asylum – Unused Room - Gotham **

"Christ! This place is crawling with cops!" 'helpfully' informed Killer Frost.

"We need a way out" said Dark Angel "there has to be something".

"Why the hell are we running, if we don't know where were going" asked Boomerang.

"Batman's here!" Killer Frost called out.

Batman once again swooped down upon the Suicide Squad. He landed on Gothic and had pinned to the ground before anyone even tried to attack him.

"Joker, where did he go?"

In a feat of impressive strength pushed the Dark Knight off him and then the immortal was the one on top.

"And I was judging the clown for homoerotic behaviour" muttered the immortal as he quickly got back to his feet.

Then Dark Angel was soon trading punches and kicks again. Batman was wounded so Gothic had the upper hand and for second or two it looked as the immortal might kill the Caped Crusader, but he held back.

"Where's the Joker?" the arrogant hero demanded to know.

For some reason Bruce Wayne didn't seem to grasp that he wasn't in charge of the situation. Gothic had actually won two fights this night.

"He disappeared down the laundry chute" Dark Angel answered "by now he'll be preparing to open all the cells"

If the assassin had anything further to explain it would never be known as he was rudely interrupted.

"Testing, testing. One, two, three. I know you can see me, Bats. Now I was planning a big surprise but someone took away my toy, so for now I'll just have to settle for causing some mayhem. Then I can get started on some payback".

With that the alarms went off. The cells had just been open and any second now the chaos would start.

"You have work to do old man" Gothic said as he led what remained of his team away from Batman.

Once the Dark Knight was gone Dark Angel said.

"There's a chopper nearby. I say we grab it and escape in the confusion. Then we land somewhere and go our separate ways".

Every, other than Quinn, nodded their agreement, she just followed without a word.

**Helicopter – Over Gotham – Heading Out To Sea. **

"Wait what happened to Boomerang?" Gothic asked when he realised that only Quinn had made it to the chopper.

Dark Angel put the craft on autopilot and went over to Quinn who still wasn't talking. The he realised that someone else had made it to the chopper just in time to hear.

"Going my way handsome?"

Just before he was kissed on the lips. It was a great kiss, in fact it was so great that it killed Gothic in less than two seconds.

"Ivy!" Harleen shouted out "you crazy bitch. Why did you kill my new boyfriend!?"

Before the planet - woman hybrid could answer that, the immortal assassin sat back up again and started talking.

"Posion Ivy, or Toxicodendron if you like fancy words, that's mostly wha I can detect but that's not all. Cyanide hence that taste of bitter almonds. There was something else as well. Like apples. Ah amygdalin a toxin found in apple seeds it can kill a person in great enough amounts".

Everyone just stared at the immortal.

"I've been poisoned a lot over the years" he added a moment later.

Ivy just stood there shocked that her kiss had failed to kill his man, she was even more surprised when she kissed him again and he only staggered a little before recovering.

"Hey" protested Quinn, who had woken up again it seemed "stop kissing my man!"

That was when he kissed her and didn't seemed to be harmed one bit.

"Relax, Sexy" urged the immortal "you two are good friends I'm sure you'll keep getting along even if you have to share".

It didn't take an evil genius to figure out what Dark Angel was suggesting by that comment, and perhaps the two women might have been offended if one of them hadn't just watched a man come back from dead. While the one other started to think it over.

"Hold on I need to call my wife" said the immortal as he carefully wiped his mouth and then took out a small mobile phone.

"Hi, honey" he said starting a conversation that was only half heard by everyone else on board to chopper "I need a pick up... I'm sure you'll be fine it's only one drink... well bring her with you... no I just finished a mission... the Riddler...Arkham... yes that means I'm in Gotham...yeah I kicked his ass...there was this thing with a smoke bomb and then I... hello?".

The phone cut off and seconds later a very mad looking Raven magically appeared with Stargirl in tow. Not that either of them looked like their heroine selves right now.

"Gothic al Ghul" said Raven in a way reminiscent of upset wives, girlfriends and mothers everywhere "I am very disappointed in you. How could you break into Arkham and then beat up, Batman!".

Before the soon to be former Dark Angel could reply Ivy couldn't help but ask.

"Gothic al Ghul?"

"Yeah I married Talia al Ghul a few years back. I took her name because it's cool" the immortal explained.

No one seemed to understand why aside from Raven's but she was too busy giving her husband the glare of doom to care to comment.

"Ra's al Ghul can be translated as 'head of the demon' or 'Demon's Head' the al Ghul part can mean 'The Demon' so I took his name because it means I can go by 'Gothic the Demon' My mad looking current wife took the name when I married her so she's 'Raven the Demon' which is really appropriate if you know who her father is".

That was when Raven proved her evil, demonic nature by cruelly kicking her husband in the shin.

"That's it you're ground" the immortal's wife declared.

"Whatever" muttered the immortal, before more loudly saying "just get us to the island and I make it up to you".

The daughter of Trigon said nothing and did nothing but scowl.

"Come on the batplane will catch up to us soon. I don't want to fight him again... and I'll give you a back rub... two back rubs?"

Raven started the spell while Stargirl brought another matter to everyone's attention.

"Did anyone know that Killer Frost is hanging off the skids?"

"I hope she doesn't fall off" said Gothic as Raven's spell teleported them across the world.

Author Note:

I hope you liked that. Not my best work and it's a little to fast paced at parts but I wanted to try something different. It's a short story anyway so I didn't want to go over twenty thousand words. I had to cut some stuff and do a little trimming before posting it as well.


End file.
